Invasion of Earth-X Reinvented
by mjf2468
Summary: All the Team Flarrow wanted was to attend Iris and Barry's wedding. What they didn't know was something dark was brewing. Before the day ended, several of them would be kidnapped and they will discover a heinous plan. A re-imagining of the events of Crisis of Earth-X crossover into a new and different story. AU shortly after the wedding starts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this. Some dialogue and scenes are from or were inspired by the Crossover Event of 2017 _Crisis on Earth-X._ No copyright infringement intended.

 **AN: Yes, I'm beginning yet** ** _another_** **story with others unfinished. This is a plot bunny which refused to wait, so here it is. I also want you to know, I'm borrowing some from the Earth-X crossover, but not exactly and not all of it. I do so love taking canon and mixing it up into something new! I hope you enjoy this slightly different spin of the Earth-X story.**

All Barry and Iris wanted was simply to get married. Afterward, Barry thought they should've known better. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , in their lives, vigilante-related or not, was simple. First there had been the argument between Felicity and Oliver at their rehearsal dinner, which resulted with them storming off in separate directions. Then there had been the small drama brought on by Kara's sister Alex and Sara trying to drink the other under the table at the bar, which resulted in Alex attempting to avoid Sara before the wedding. And now? Now? Now there were Nazis vaporizing their priest and shooting up their wedding.

Their wedding started so beautifully. Kara sang 'their' song so sweetly, Joe told him his parents would be so proud, and everyone marched down the aisle without mishap. Iris looked so very beautiful, and the minister even had some very nice things to say about him and Iris. And then, when he asked the infamous question about whether anyone objected, the minister was suddenly obliterated.

Barry was in shock at first, but he quickly realized everyone else looked to the back of the church. Where there stood thirty soldiers dressed in Nazi uniforms with rifles pointing at them. Without thought, Barry leaped into action, gathering all the bullets before they found any vulnerable targets. He then rushed to Iris, kissed her, told her he loved her, and begged her to get herself and her father to safety. She, being the trooper she was, proceeded to do so without any complaint about her wedding being interrupted. Of course Barry knew, if they survived all of this, there would certainly be some discussion and venting later about their ruined special day.

Barry joined in the fighting of the Nazi soldiers, until an unknown masked speedster got his attention. The speedster was wearing a suit similar to Thawne's, but how could it be Thawne? Barry had watched him die two years ago. In between exchanging punches with the mysterious man, he snuck glances as to what his teammates were up to. He was pleased to note Rory and Caitlin wielding their weapons, the heat gun and an icicle spear respectively, in one corner, Sara and Alex fighting together against more soldiers in another corner, and the rest of the combined team using their special skills as well to combat this newest, and strangest, threat.

Suddenly, the speedster in the bright yellow suit, took off outside the church. Barry decided it would be best if he followed, especially since it appeared his team had things under control. Because he wasn't sure what the other speedster was up to, Barry thought it wise to keep an eye on him. Speeding out of the church on the heels of the other speeder, he hoped he was right.

~~OQ~~KD~~OQ~~KD~~

Oliver simply couldn't believe his eyes as to what had caused the interruption of Barry and Iris' wedding. Nazis? Not just a few soldiers, not a rag-tag group of neo-terrorists, but troops of Nazi soldiers, apparently well-trained and deadly. Luckily, even miraculously, Captain Singh, Joe and others had gotten the non-vigilante guests out of the church without major injury. He could only spare a thought or two as to the origin of such a group, because he was preoccupied with fighting the soldiers. Until he saw an archer fighting Sara and Alex. His attention drawn to them, he watched as the archer suddenly leaped onto a pew, then onto the balcony. Oliver, catching Sara's eye, nodded at her to indicate he would follow him. Copying the archer's actions, Oliver also leaped up, catching the bottom railing of the balcony and pulled himself up onto the balcony itself.

It was hardly a secret attack, for the other archer had time to observe Oliver as he pulled himself up and was ready for him. Oliver was met with a bow aiming for his head. Oliver narrowly met this attack with a defensive move and managed several punches to the man's abdomen. As the other archer met him strike for strike, Oliver couldn't help but think of how evenly matched they seemed. Almost, as if, they were identical twins taught by the same fight master. The match, even though quite even, suddenly took a turn when Oliver was momentarily distracted by another soldier attacking him. After knocking the other fighter onto the floor with a roundhouse kick, Oliver returned his attention to the Dark Archer, but not before he felt a stinging on his neck. Immediately, he lost control of his limbs and found himself sinking towards the floor. Before he completely lost consciousness, Oliver faintly registered being picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder.

While Oliver was busy fighting the other archer, Supergirl stopped her battle against the soldiers when she heard above her, "Native of Krypton."

Stopping the fighting and looking above her, Kara observed a blonde woman flying above them next to the church balcony. She was dressed all in black, with a black cape floating behind her.

"Who are you?"

"Why don't you come up here and find out," the mysterious woman said before she crashed through the church roof and flew towards the sky.

Intrigued and worried, Kara followed the figure through the hole, catching up to her and began to throw punches, intent on knocking her out of the sky. However, the masked stranger met her punches, alternating with flying away, seemingly attempting to elude Kara.

As she traded blows with the stranger, Kara wondered who this stranger was, matching her in blow with blow, when a sudden blow to her head caught her by surprise. Her head spinning, Kara began to lose altitude as she fell to earth, landing on top of a car. Before she could rise, Kara felt something cold slip around her throat. As she lost consciousness, Kara barely registered being thrown over a masked man's shoulder as she felt the familiar weakness and nausea brought on only by kryptonite could bring.

Meanwhile, the other members of Team Flarrow fought off their combatants, dressed as Nazi soldiers, complete with a design on their uniforms resembling a swastika. Suddenly a loud noise was heard with a breach opening on the balcony. The Dark Archer, carrying someone, hurried through it out of sight. A second breach opened on the main floor, and before the Flarrow team could stop them, the majority of the remaining Nazi soldiers marched through it, some carrying the wounded while others fought off the Flarrow team as they entered the breach.

The team gathered to take stock of the injuries they had suffered as well as the damage done to the church. Several members gathered the remaining Nazi soldiers and restrained them. Barry, taking count of all present, noticed someone missing.

"Has anyone seen Kara?" he asked.

Several members looked around, while Nick said, "Yeah she flew through the ceiling following the other Skirt to the skies."

"Speaking of people missing, where's Oliver?" Sara asks.

~~OQ~~KD~~OQ~~KD~~

With his head thumping, and his stomach upset, Oliver slowly regained consciousness. Luckily, his self-preservation instinct kicked in and he listened for any identifying sounds around him before opening his eyes. All he could hear was someone's faint breathing not far away from him. He took a chance and opened his eyes slowly, with the light disturbing his eyes until they became accustomed to the darkened environment.

Oliver slowly sat up and forced his stomach to settle before he looked around his surroundings. Unsurprisingly, he was sitting on the cement floor of a prison cell, with iron bars on three sides of him. It resembled an old-fashioned jail seen in the old Westerns he used to watch with his father growing up, the cement walls looking old and weather-beaten, the walls without decoration. Oliver's eyes travelled the long chain from the manacles on his wrists leading to a hook on the floor by the back wall. Never one to leave anything unchecked, Oliver yanked on the chains, not surprised they remained securely fastened to the hook, despite his efforts.

Interrupting his thoughts, Oliver again heard someone's soft breathing. Looking into the cell next to him, his heart sank when he realized it was Kara, identically chained to the wall, but also with a strange glowing green collar around her neck. She was lying on the floor, perpendicular to him in the center of her cell.

Without thinking, Oliver got up and half-stumbled towards her, until he was yanked back due to the chains not being long enough for him to reach her through the bars. As he stood beside the bars, Oliver's anxious eyes scanned Kara's prone figure and was relieved to note there weren't any bruises or other injuries which he could see. Oliver chided himself for worrying, because who would've been strong enough to seriously harm the Girl of Steel? However, if that was indeed so, why was she unconscious? He called her name several times before she began to stir.

"Ol-ver, is that you?" Kara mumbled as she slowly rolled herself up into a somewhat sitting position, her hands to her head. She suddenly winced and raised her hand to her neck. "What—what's around my neck?"

"Looks like a kryptonite collar."

"I thought you said no one else had any kryptonite on this earth but the small bit I gave you for emergencies, Oliver." Kara looked around their environment, puzzlement clearly on her face. "What happened?" she asked, holding up her manacled hands looking at the chains. "Where are we?"

Oliver first addressed the most significant question first. "I also believed I was the only one who had any kryptonite on this Earth. I've no idea where we are. All I know is, I was fighting that other Archer when I was apparently hit by a tranquilizer dart."

"And that flying woman knocked me out of the sky," Kara's eyes lit up and she gingerly touched the kryptonite collar again, "and someone placed this around my neck as I lost consciousness after I fell on a car."

"All according to our plan," an unfamiliar voice interrupted their conversation.

Both superheroes looked up in the direction from which the voice came from and watched as a dark-haired man in a yellow suit with a lightning bolt similar to Barry's, slowly walked towards them. Oliver recognized him to be an enemy of Barry's whom he hadn't seen for over two years.

"Thawne," Oliver growled in his Arrow voice. "How are you alive?"

"You thought I was dead? It's called time travel, Queen." Thawne smiled an evil smile at Oliver. "All so I can continue my battle with Barry Allen. You may not be aware, Queen, but he and I battle throughout the ages, being life-long enemies. And he, foolish young man, believed he had gotten rid of me so easily?"

"Enemy? Of Barry's?" Kara asked Oliver while keeping her eyes on Thawne.

Oliver quickly said under his breath, "I'll catch you up later." Glaring at Thawne, he said, "We have more important things to discuss with this scum."

Suddenly, Oliver's eyes widened, and he swallowed reflexively as he found a vibrating hand in front of his nose, threatening to saw him in half. Barry had told him this was Thawne's favorite way of killing his enemies but had never experienced it himself. Until now.

"I'd be careful what you say to me, Queen." The vibrating stopped as Thawne lowered his hand. "We only need the _hint_ of you being imprisoned over here to lure your friends into a trap so we can take over your Earth."

Kara and Oliver watched as Thawne vibrated back through the bars of Oliver's cell. Thawne stood in front of Oliver's cell smiling evilly.

" _My_ Earth? When did it quit being your Earth, Thawne?" Oliver asked, not hiding his scorn.

"Since I found like-minded people willing to help me take it over. All for the opportunity to harvest a heart."

Oliver and Kara exchanged looks. "A _heart_?" Kara asked.

"Yes, specifically _your_ heart, Ms. Danvers," a voice sounding strangely similar to Kara's was heard from down the hall.

Oliver and Kara watched as the Girl in Black walked towards them, her cape swinging behind her, followed by the Dark Archer. In shock, they observed the two strangers remove their masks, revealing their own faces.

"Surprised to see us? Of course, how _could_ you imagine it was us behind the masks? We were surprised how comparable your powers were to ours, since you live in such a weak, cowardly society," Oliver's doppelganger said.

"Where _are_ we?" Kara asked, looking at Oliver in disbelief.

"I suppose, to your tiny mind, _Kara_ , it is unbelievable there are duplicates of you on other Earths. That there are even other Earths," Kara's doppelganger said to Kara, her voice dripping in scorn. "However, Thawne had told us this one," nodding at Oliver, "is very familiar with other Earths and its doppelgangers through his acquaintance with the Flash."

"You see, Ms. Danvers and Mr. Queen, on this earth, called Earth-X, Hitler was able to use the atomic bomb before the Allies, and won the World War," Thawne began the explanation.

"Hitler lived until a few years ago, leaving the position of Fuhrer to me through my father. I am the Great Fuhrer's grandson," Oliver-X said. At Oliver's gasp, Oliver-X said, "Yes, I'm related to the great Adolf Hitler through my mother's side, of course." Noticing Oliver shaking his head slowly, Oliver-X gave a rough laugh. "Yes, Eva Braun gave birth to several children, one of whom moved to America and married my mother."

Oliver hated to show any weakness, but the headache which was developing wouldn't be denied. As he thought about what was said, he pinched the bridge of his nose to clear the confusion, then he looked at his doppelganger.

"You mentioned you needed a heart? Kara's in particular. Why?"

Kara-X approached the bars of his cell. "You see, when I was young I too was foolish. Flew too close to the sun, absorbed too much radiation. I'm dying. Specifically, my heart is, from the damage caused by this Earth's radiation." Turning to look Kara in the eye, she said, "I need a new heart. So, whose better than a doppelganger's? We had met Thawne by then and decided he would be of some use to us in solving my problem. He informed us of _you,_ Kara, after he heard of my predicament. He then went to your Earth," gesturing towards Oliver, "to gather intel. Much to his delight, he found out Barry Allen was getting married and that _you_ , Kara, would be attending the ceremony."

"I couldn't resist, it seemed like the perfect opportunity. To annoy Allen _and_ get the opportunity to grab you, Miss Danvers." Thawne rubbed his hands together, allowing glee to show on his face. "It went off perfectly, if I say so myself."

Oliver-X said in a tone similar to the Arrow growl, "I have warned you, Thawne, about that ego of yours."

"And _I've_ reminded you that, despite your great power, you aren't _my_ dictator."

Kara-X walked in between them and held up her hands in front of the men. "Boys, boys, don't fight. It only gives our prisoners false hope there is discord among us." Without warning, she stumbled and sank towards the ground. Oliver-X caught her in time, holding her close to him. "My dear, I knew you should've been resting," he said in a softer tone, demonstrating love and concern.

Oliver and Kara exchanged glances with the stated endearment and the sudden change in the Fuhrer's behavior. Oliver shrugged his shoulders slightly and they turned their attention back to their captors.

"You know how much I wanted to 'welcome' our guests." Looking at Thawne with barely contained distrust, Kara-X added, "I had to see for myself that our prisoners were properly restrained."

Thawne, having noticed the inquisitive looks of their prisoners, said, "Yes, on this earth, your doppelgangers are, shall we say, involved."

Kara-X cocked an eyebrow as she looked at Thawne. "Why not say it?" Catching Kara's glance once again, she said, "the Fuhrer and I are married."

"Ew, gross," escaped Kara's lips. She quickly covered her mouth and turned towards Oliver. "I didn't mean that."

"I think it is time we broke up this enchanting little interchange." Oliver-X looked at his wife. "You need rest, my dear Kara, and Thawne and I need to check how our plan is progressing. Ensure our little reception for Earth-1's so-called heroes is ready when they arrive."

Oliver and Kara watched in silence as their captors left. Oliver sank to the floor, pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them. He looked at Kara and said, "Well, that was interesting, to say the least."

In a softer voice, Kara asked, "Any idea yet on how we're going to get out of here? I would very much like to keep my heart. I'm quite fond of it."

Oliver left out a sigh. "No idea, yet." He combed both his hands through his hair. "We first need to figure out a way to find out the layout of this place, somehow."

"Do you think the others will be able to find us? I gather your Earth isn't any more familiar with Earth-X than mine is."

"Good point. I wonder how our captors are so confident they'll come rescue us, when they don't even know of this earth." After rubbing his chin in thought, he added, "Well, Thawne probably found out Earth-2's Harrison Wells' doppelganger is living on Earth-1, working with Barry and the gang at Star Labs. Like his Earth-1 doppelganger, Harrison is very knowledgeable. In many ways, their planet is much more advanced than ours. It's possible he knows about its existence."

They fell into silence, thinking things over. Oliver rose and began to pace in his cell as much as the chains would allow him. Suddenly he stopped. "I forgot to check!" As Kara watched inquisitively, Oliver patted his uniform frantically at his upper and lower arms, upper chest, and lower legs. He sighed as he stopped, looking up at Kara in disappointment. "I was hoping they'd overlooked at least one of my lockpicking tools I had hidden in my costume. No such luck." Cocking an eyebrow, he asked, "I suppose you don't have anything like that on you?"

Kara smirked at him, "Usually I've no need for things like that. I usually break the lock."

"No bobby-pins either, I suppose."

Kara pretended to glare at him and shook her head. "Any other ideas, Queen?"

Oliver cocked his head. "Not yet. But I will." Giving her a wink, Oliver said, "I never fail in thinking of some kind of plan. And between the two of us, we should come up with something in half the time."

"I certainly hope so."

 **AN: So, whatcha think? I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you liked about it. Always appreciated. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thank you so very much for all the comments, favs and follows for the first chapter. This story has been long in the works, since the crossover was first broadcast. I'm so glad you all have enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully, the second chapter will be just as entertaining.**

Previously:

 _The team gathered to take stock of the injuries they had suffered as well as the damage done to the church. Several members gathered the remaining Nazi soldiers and restrained them. Barry, taking count of all present, noticed someone missing._

 _"_ _Has anyone seen Kara?" he asked._

 _Several members looked around, while Nick said, "Yeah she flew through the ceiling following the other Skirt to the skies."_

 _"_ _Speaking of people missing, where's Oliver?" Sara asks._

Felicity could not believe it. Why would some kind of Nazi attack happen during Barry's wedding? Couldn't the guy catch a break? The only person with worst luck was Oliver. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at her own joke.

Speaking of Oliver, where _was_ he? She looked around her, people milling about in all directions. While she helped gather all the non-fighting guests into the building across the street, the team had been fighting the Nazi soldiers. It boggled her mind to even contemplate that. _Nazis_? She knew there were a few factions, here and there, which had sprung up over the years, but to attack a wedding? Without any announcement as to their agenda? It didn't make sense. And it didn't look like they were wanting to kidnap anyone in particular. At least, it had appeared so, until she realized no one had seen Oliver after all the Nazis had left.

The Flarrow team, as she and Cisco had named themselves when together, had captured only a small number of soldiers, but apparently not one of their leaders. And before they could check for such a thing, most of those soldiers had bitten into cyanide tablets, instantly dying before giving them any information whatsoever. The remaining few were predictably silent, refusing to say anything. These Barry had been able to search at superspeed and restrained them, placing them under the watchful eye of Joe and several other cops.

As they gathered around her at a staggered pace, the vigilantes each asked Felicity if she had seen Oliver or where he was. After being asked a fourth time by yet a different person, Felicity exploded. "Not one of you knows where Oliver is? What happened in there? He simply disappeared? How could he simply disappear without any of your knowledge?"

Barry attempted to place a comforting hand upon Felicity's shoulder, which only caused her to pull away and use her loud voice. "Barry, I don't need comforting. I need Oliver. Where _is_ he?"

Joe heard the question as he joined the group. "As I was herding people out of the church, I had seen what looked like a breach opening up on the balcony. Wasn't Oliver up there battling the other archer?"

Felicity felt herself beginning to hyperventilate. _If something happens to Oliver and we didn't make up, or even kiss before this, I…I…I don't know what I'll do,_ Felicity thought to herself.

Before she knew it, Felicity sensed Sara next to her. This time she allowed herself to be pulled into a one-armed hug as Sara brought her closer. As she concentrated on Sara's slow, even breathing, Felicity was able to control her breathing again to ask, "What does that mean? A breach? What's that?"

Cisco approached her from her other side. "Breaches can be used to get from one place to another, quickly." He added, "Or to another Earth."

"Felicity, why don't we all go to STAR labs and see what we can figure out," Sara said. "See if you can pull up anything from any surveillance tapes."

Felicity silently nodded and allowed Sara to lead her outside and to one of the cars, as the others did the same. Once at STAR labs, they all filed into the main room, and Felicity took a chair behind the computers next to Cisco. Harry sat down on Cisco's other side beside another computer. The three of them worked in silence on separate parts of the problem until Felicity leaped out of her chair, pumping her fist into the air.

"Finally found something useful, guys!" Felicity exclaimed. She sat back down to pull something off her screen onto the projection screen on the opposite wall as the rest of the enlarged team gathered around them.

They all watched in shocked silence some traffic surveillance which showed Supergirl suddenly falling from the sky, apparently unconscious, and landing on a car. A Nazi soldier ran up to her and placed what appeared to be some type of collar around her neck. He then threw Kara over his shoulder and carried her towards a breach which had suddenly opened. The Woman in Black, her cape swirling behind her, followed them through the breach. Felicity stopped the surveillance and turned towards the team.

"So apparently, these soldiers aren't from around here," Cisco said.

"Where would they be from? Another earth?" Iris asked.

"Earth-X, to be exact," Harry said.

"How come you didn't ever tell us about this Earth?" Cisco asked angrily.

Harry turned upon Cisco. "There really wasn't a reason for you to know of it. It is named 'X' for the simple reason no one ever wants to go there. I never thought we'd have any reason to discuss it, much less visit it."

Felicity asked, "Why is that?" _How much trouble is Oliver and Kara in?_

"It's a place so awful, so horrific, no sane person would ever travel there. It's basically our earth-same history, same timeline—up to a certain date, with one crucial and critical difference."

Dr. Stein interrupted. "So let me hypothesize. The Nazis developed the atomic bomb before the United States did, and they were more than happy to use it."

Harry nodded, acknowledging Stein's contribution. "Yes, the Nazis won the war. New York, London, Paris, and Moscow were obliterated. The SS set up outposts not only all throughout Europe but also all throughout the Americas, and Hitler continued his brutal reign aided by prime ministers and presidents sympathetic to him until his death in 1994."

" _Why_ do you have such information, Harry?" Cisco asked.

"Because I get bored, so I like to keep track of what's happening over there. In case they decided to invade other Earths or some other terrible act." Encompassing the rest of the group in his look, Harry said, "Which is exactly what is happening now, I'm afraid."

"What? You think they are going to try to conquer this Earth?" Felicity asked. "Then why kidnap Kara and Oliver?"

"And not try harder to kill us?" Barry asked.

"Oh, I think they tried plenty to kill us," Alex said, holding out her upper arm, which was bandaged from being cut with a sword. "Their weapons were very real."

Harry's fingers flew across the keyboard of the computer he was sitting at. He then directed everyone's attention to the computer screen. "This might be one reason why they kidnapped Oliver and Kara."

Several gasps were heard amongst the heroes. On the screen was seemingly a picture of Oliver, dressed in a Nazi outfit. "This Oliver Queen of Earth-X has been Fuhrer since his father's death in 2012." Harry typed a moment, pulling up a new picture. "And this is Kara Queen, the High General."

Felicity gasped. _Oh no! Kara and Oliver are in even worse trouble. How could we rescue them when they look like their world leaders?_

~~OQ~~KD~~OQ~~KD~~

"Wake up, Prisoner Danvers!" The extra keys rattled loudly against the bars of her cell as the door was unlocked. An extra clang rang out as the cell door flew open.

Oliver woke up with a start, raising his right arm in front of him as he sat straight up from the floor, his head swiveling around looking for a threat. Quickly calming his racing heart, Oliver watched as four Nazi soldiers marched into Kara's cell pushing a stretcher. His doppelganger stayed back, watching the men approach Kara. One unlocked her manacles from the chains and he and another soldier 'assisted' her up onto the stretcher. They then used handcuffs to quickly restrain Kara's wrists to either side of the stretcher.

Oliver-X looked over at him as Oliver approached the bars between his and Kara's cells, watching in concern of their actions. "I apologize, Prisoner Queen, for disturbing your sleep. It is time for Prisoner Danvers to give her life in the noble act of saving General Queen."

Oliver controlled his tongue, his lips drawn tightly in a frown, as he tolerated the mocking gaze of the Fuhrer. As his attention rolled towards the soldiers Oliver observed one of his lock picks, looking like a pen, sticking out of one of the soldiers' back pockets. As soon as Oliver-X's attention was drawn back to the stretcher being rolled out of the cell, Oliver was able to snatch it from the soldier's pocket as the soldier walked past him. Oliver quickly slid it into his pocket as they rolled Kara away.

After the group was out of sight, Oliver looked around the ceiling, again searching for hidden cameras or anything else different since yesterday. Considering there hadn't been any consequences following all that Kara and he had discussed when the guards weren't present yesterday, Oliver decided there must not be any surveillance equipment present. Regardless, he had to make his move now, considering the transplant apparently was going to take place before any rescue attempts could occur. Oliver was the only hope Kara had at this time, and Oliver wasn't going to let her down.

He first picked the lock of his manacles. Oliver paused for several minutes, listening for any sounds indicating the approach of trouble. No one entered the jail, and no one was walking in the outer hallway, so Oliver approached the cell door to pick its lock. Even though unlocking the door ended up being trickier than the manacles, Oliver had it unlocked in a matter of minutes.

After calming his racing heart, Oliver approached the door leading to the rest of the building. It was extremely bad luck they hadn't yet gotten any idea about the layout of the building, so Oliver was entering this blind. Not his optimum choice, but there wasn't an alternative. Oliver opened the door carefully as he flattened himself against the wall. He carefully leaned out to look beyond the wall, and seeing no one, Oliver quickly but quietly made his way down the hall. Several doors later, several soldiers approached him. Seconds before they observed him, Oliver was able to knock them both out, pocketing their hand guns.

He continued to make his way through the building when suddenly the hallways became more congested. Oliver snuck into a janitor's closet before he was noticed. Leaning against the door, he considered his options. His eyes roamed around the room, looking to see if there was anything useful. An old pair of overalls and a baseball cap were hanging on a hook in the back of the room. Luckily, a maintenance cart was also along the back wall.

Thanking his luck he'd worn a T-shirt under it, Oliver removed his Arrow outfit and quickly changed into the overalls. He stuffed his outfit on the bottom shelf of the cart, behind the cleaning supplies there, and put on the cap. Hoping no one would look too closely at the janitor wearing a T-shirt under his overalls, Oliver pushed the cart out of the closet. As he was meandering along, Oliver kept his head low to hopefully avoid anyone recognizing him. He had to fight the instinct to rush, but he knew it would only attract more attention. Instead, Oliver concentrated on his role as janitor.

At one point, Oliver came across a floor map. In a lull of people passing by, he was able to study it to get a feeling of the building. The building was a five-floor structure but only had three rooms large enough for a possible operation. At least, that was his working hypothesis. Two rooms were located on the first floor and one room in the sub-level. Oliver noted where they were and headed towards the two on the floor he was on. As he was about to turn away, his eyes caught the location of the electric grid for the building. It was in the basement, only a short distance from the third room.

Not sure if the plan which had popped up in his brain would work, Oliver decided he really didn't have a choice. Without back-up, or a small army, he couldn't very well charge the operating room to rescue Kara. Instead, hopefully, he could delay the operation enough to find them by shutting off the electricity. And if luck was really with them, the operation was being performed in that room on the basement floor.

~~OQ~~KD~~OQ~~KD~~

Felicity didn't know what shocked her more—the Fuhrer and the High General looking like Oliver and Kara or they being married to each other. And now, instead of having a nice, relaxing time enjoying themselves at the wedding of two of their own, the team had to, once again, save the world.

"I'm beginning to have a migraine," Felicity said out loud.

"Me, too," Cisco said.

"Well, my sister has apparently been kidnapped by Hitler wannabes, so we have to come up with an idea of what we are going to do, and we better get one _now,"_ Alex said, not bothering to hide her frustration.

Sara caught her gaze. "We'll figure this out, Alex. Our group is quite good at rescuing and saving the world."

"My team is also very skilled and experienced with _exactly_ those goals as well."

Felicity interrupted, "That's why we are very appreciative you are here, Alex, to help us. We need all hands on-deck for this one, because…."

"Because Oliver isn't here," Barry inserted softly.

Felicity wanted to deny that was the reason, but it truly was.

Cisco leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands together. "I think I should vibe Oliver to get a location on them. We could then breach over there and get them out of there." Directing his next comment to Felicity, he asked, "Do you have any object of Oliver's I can use to vibe him."

Felicity jumped out of her chair. "That's more like it. Why haven't we done it already?" Hitting Cisco on his shoulder, she asked, "Why are you only suggesting it now?" Muttering to herself and searching through her pockets, Felicity frantically looked for something of Oliver's to give to Cisco.

Rushing up to him, Alex thrust something into Cisco's hand. Looking down, Cisco saw it was a gold heart locket and a delicate chain. "This is my sister's. Please use it to get a location on Kara and Oliver." Her eyes roamed over the group. "I'm having this weird sense of doom over this. Please hurry and see if my sister's safe."

When Cisco turned a questioning look towards her, Felicity nodded her assent. "Go ahead. I'll keep looking for something in case they're separated."

Cisco nodded, walked a short distance away from the group, and closed his eyes, holding the locket. He immediately saw Kara on a table, with people surrounding her and Overgirl on a stretcher beside her. As the man standing next to her was about to lower a running saw to Kara's sternum, Cisco found himself back in his reality.

"Yes, Alex, you were correct. It looks like they're about to operate on Kara for some reason. Her doppelganger is unconscious on a stretcher next to her."

"Could you figure out what they were doing, Cisco?" Stein asked.

"No, but I did get an address of where they're at." Looking at Barry, he said, "We should hurry. I didn't get a sense of how long in the future my vision was."

"Everyone, get ready to fight!" Barry commanded, as he stood next to Cisco, giving him a nod. Cisco then had a breach appear. Barry nodded to the others and walked into it, with Cisco behind him. The others ran after them.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading and following my story. I hope you are enjoying this reimagining of this year's crossover event (which I believe is the best crossover yet!) If you would like to make a poor writer happy, let me know what you liked or enjoyed about this chapter, besides returning when I have the next chapter posted.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: WB/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thank you for returning, and for all the reviews, kudos, follows and favs! Always so appreciated, for sometimes we writers feel we're writing in a vacuum. Anyway, without further ado, here is the new chapter. Let's see, shall we, if Oliver and Kara can escape.**

Previously:

 _At one point, Oliver came across a floor map. In a lull of people walking by, he was able to study it to get a feeling of the building. The building was a five-floor structure but only had three rooms large enough for a possible operation. At least, that was his working hypothesis. Two rooms were located on the first floor and one room in the sub-level. Oliver noted where they were and headed towards the two on the floor he was on. As he was about to turn away, his eyes caught the location of the electric grid for the building. It was in the basement, only a short distance from the third room._

 _Not sure if the plan which had popped up in his brain would work, Oliver decided he really didn't have a choice. Without back-up, or a small army, he couldn't very well charge the operating room to rescue Kara. Instead, hopefully, he could delay the operation enough to find them by shutting off the electricity. And if luck was really with them, the operation was being performed in that room on the basement floor._

Considering whether he should check which room Kara and the Nazis were in or else turn off the electricity first, Oliver considered the options before moving further. He decided it was worth it to see if he could narrow down the room they were in first. Oliver pushed the cart to twelve feet from the doors of the rooms, took out a rag and pretended to be wiping the baseboards. He then crossed the hallway and wiped down the baseboards on the other side of the hallway. No one entered or exited the rooms. Debating quickly, he thought he could take a chance and peek into the rooms. Walking nonchalantly, he walked up to the first door and slowly opened it. As he suspected, it was still in use as a classroom. Head lowered, he nodded as the students and teacher stared at the disruption.

Oliver waited a moment and didn't hear anyone approaching the door in the apparent recognition of himself. Looking down each way of the hallway again as he moved sideways to the other door, Oliver was about to enter when the door opened, and a rush of young men and women overtook and passed him by without a second thought.

Oliver's lips twisted in a wry smile. He then made his way to the nearest elevator to go down to the basement. It appeared it might be in the cards for his idea to work. If only he could find the ingredients for a safe way to cause a fire which would disrupt the building's electricity and interfere with the operation. Hopefully something was on the janitor's cart he can use. He needed to stop the macabre operation for not only Kara's sake, but her entire Earth's sake as well.

~~OQ~~KD~~OQ~~KD~~

Even though she knew it was probably useless, Kara still struggled against the handcuffs restraining her hands. She attempted to control her breathing to control her panic as she was carted down several hallways. None of the soldiers said anything in accompanying the stretcher, but Oliver-X couldn't refrain from making several insulting comments to Kara as he walked alongside her. Kara decided if this went according to their plan, it wasn't worth her remaining moments on Earth responding back to him.

They got into an elevator and Kara felt it go down. Only one floor, so the cells were most likely on the first floor, while they were on their way to the basement. Several hallways later, she was wheeled past two swinging doors. The room did appear like an operating room, from what she could see from her position, complete with several tray tables with instruments on them, a large ceiling light hanging from the ceiling, and what she could only assume were the doctor and assistants standing in wait.

Another stretcher was rolled beside her. Upon it was Kara-X, appearing unconscious. Kara turned her attention to the opposite side of her stretcher as Thawne began to talk, taking a place next to several women also in scrubs.

"Unfortunately, Miss Danvers, it's not necessary to anesthetize you." Shrugging Thawne added, "You'll be dead so you don't have to care."

Kara's eyes jumped to Kara-X, then to the woman next to Thawne when she heard a bone saw being turned on. The surgeon, Kara assumed, smiled down at her with no warmth in her eyes as she held the saw.

Kara closed her eyes as she prayed to _Rao_ , asking for his assistance to get her out of this predicament. Suddenly she heard a loud buzzing noise, and out of the corner of her eye, Kara thought she could see a breach opening.

"Hold it right there!" she heard Cisco's voice say.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister!" Alex cried as she and the others rushed over to the various people standing in the room around the two stretchers. Kara heard what she assumed was the saw being dropped on the floor and feet running out the door.

Before she could say anything, Kara felt herself being picked up and a sudden whoosh of air. She looked up to see the beautiful smile of Barry Allen as he gently lowered her to a bed. Looking around, she assumed she was at STAR labs, for Caitlin was standing there also smiling at her.

"You had us worried, girl! Did they harm you?" Caitlin asked.

"Luckily you guys got there before they could cut me open. They were going to take my heart because my doppelganger has heart damage from flying too close to the sun on Earth-X."

Caitlin nodded. "I wondered if it were something like that."

"Do you have any idea where Oliver is?" Barry asked.

"The last time I saw him he was in his cell…I'm not sure where the cells are located exactly, but they're on the floor above the so-called operating room."

Kara felt the rush of wind as Barry left. Caitlin's hair blew around her face. She huffed in disgust and straightened her hair as she said, "I don't know why I just don't wear my hair up when I know Barry's going to be around."

Kara smiled thinly, trying to continue the mood, but she was worried about Oliver, as well as the entire situation. She attempted to sit up, but Caitlin gently pushed her down again.

"Why don't you rest, Kara? We also need to remove that collar from around your neck, I presume?"

"Yes, this metal enabled them to keep me captive, as well as being able to cut through my skin. It's the metal of my home planet which followed Clark's and my ship as we traveled through the galaxy, and so it causes me weakness and eventual death if I'm exposed to it too long."

Caitlin grimaced. "Then we'd better get this off you so you can heal."

~~OQ~~KD~~OQ~~KD~~

Simultaneously, both a fight and a panic occurred when the strangers appeared unexpectantly in the operating room. A fight broke out between those attendants who valiantly stayed to fight Team Flarrow, and a panic rush towards the door of the others who simply fled the room, which the heroes allowed. Before anyone could blink, Barry returned and joined the fight against the remaining Nazis.

"Is Kara all right?" Alex called out as she traded punches with two soldiers.

"Yep, I handed her over to Caitlin and rushed back here," Barry said, taking down two soldiers on his own.

"Did she say where Oliver is?" Cisco asked as he sent several men flying.

"Right here," Oliver said as he joined the fight. "Shouldn't we be leaving this place?"

"Oliver!" exclaimed five voices.

"How did you get out of your cell?" Alex asked as she caught two men in a roundhouse kick and a punch.

"I'll tell you later," Oliver said as he punched one man, then another and drop-kicked a third.

Barry punched the remaining soldier in the face to knock him out. Making sure there weren't any other dangers still active, Barry said, "Let's go, guys, before reinforcements arrive."

Cisco nodded and vibed a breach so they could return home.

~~OQ~~KD~~OQ~~KD~~

Even though they had sent along comms which Cisco assured them would work across Earths, the waiting members were only able to hear from them before they invaded the building. This resulted with Felicity practically wearing down the tile in the lab with her pacing. It took everything she had within her not to scream or cry when a breach opened and Cisco and Barry stepped out first.

"Oh, my goodness, guys, I was so very worried. Did you find Oliver? What happened? Did the Nazis fight you, is that what took so long? But you didn't answer me, did you find Oli –," her babble stopped as the man in question swung her around to face him to give her a long kiss.

Felicity gave out a large sigh of relief and threw her arms around her boyfriend. "Oh, Oliver, I'm so sorry we fought. I was so worried I'd never get a chance to tell you. What happened?" She pulled out of his arms and began to pat him down, checking for injuries. "Did they hurt you? What was their plan?"

Oliver gave her a quick kiss and smiled at her. "Felicity, I'll answer all your questions, but first we should sit down so we can give an organized briefing." Looking around he asked, "Kara in sick bay?"

"Yes, she is and doing well. I'm so very glad we got to you guys in time," Caitlin said as she joined the group. "She's resting comfortably now, with some medicinal assistance." She gave a wry smile. "I decided to take advantage of her 'weakened' state to give her a tranquilizer so she can rest." In answer to questioning looks, Caitlin explained, "With her invulnerability, I wouldn't normally be able to give her injections or IV's. Because she had been exposed to rock from her home planet, her skin is vulnerable. So, I could give her a sedative and not have her be aware of what I was doing."

"Yeah, these heroes," Felicity said, smiling at Oliver. "They refuse to take what's good for them. Or to rest when they should. Sometimes you must be sneaky with them. For their own good."

Oliver made a face at Felicity, who only lightly slammed into his shoulder. He put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze. He nodded towards the other rooms. "Let's sit down and discuss this situation."

Barry agreed and took the lead into the large conference room. The others had already gathered, having heard of the arrival of the rest of the group.

"I, for one, am glad our mission was successful," Barry said, smiling at Oliver.

"On behalf of Kara, I thank you all for coming to our assistance." Oliver smiled his half-smile he used when speaking in front of groups. "But now we need to decide our next course of action."

"I would think we need to provide protection to Kara as well as to prepare for a possible attack on our world itself," Dr. Wells said.

"Yes, that's important, of course. However, Oliver, why don't you start with what had all happened to you and Kara, and what their reasons for attacking us and kidnapping you were?"

Oliver looked around him at the expectant faces and began.

 **AN: Yeah, I know, kind of a weak cliffhanger. But I wanted to post what I got because it was ready to go, and it's been awhile since I posted. Hope you enjoyed this, and that Oliver's escape and the fight read okay. Thanks so much for reading, and hopefully reviewing. Always a joy! See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: CW/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thanks for returning! Have you read and reviewed the previous chapter yet? I did just post it recently and don't want you to miss it. I was able to finish this one up rather quickly. I hope you enjoy it.**

Previously:

 _"_ _I would think we need to provide protection to Kara as well as to prepare for a possible attack on our world itself," Dr. Wells said._

 _"_ _Yes, that's important, of course. Oliver, why don't you start with what had all happened to you and Kara, and what their reasons for attacking us and kidnapping you were?"_

 _Oliver looked around him at the expectant faces and began._

"Maybe someone should update me on what you've discovered. With all of you on the case," Oliver shot smiles at Cisco and Dr. Wells but placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder, "I'm sure you've discovered some information."

"I'll start off with a guess you and Kara were brought to what's known as Earth-X, held by doppelgangers of you and Kara," Dr. Wells began, taking the lead.

"And you."

Dr. Wells startled. "Me?"

"Or do you mean it was Thawne wearing Dr Wells' face?" Barry asked, exchanging looks with Dr. Wells.

"Yep, good deduction, Barry." Oliver straightened up in his chair. "Yes, Kara and I were surprised to find not only doppelgangers of ourselves, but Thawne still alive and threatening us." Waiting a moment for the information to sink in, he continued. "We also found out right away what they're looking for. Domination of this world for one, which Thawne has promised them would be rather easy, and a new heart for Kara-X. She needs a new heart due to an increased amount of radiation in her body due to flying too close to the sun."

"Like Icarus," Felicity interrupted. Realizing she'd said that out loud, her hand quickly covered her mouth, her eyes widening. A heavy sigh revealed her surprise at interrupting. Seeing a questioning look cross Oliver's face, Felicity gave him a smile and asked, "I suppose you didn't study Greek stories as well as any Shakespeare in any of the four colleges you attended?"

Oliver shook his head. "I'd be offended if it weren't true." A smile was exchanged at the inside joke. "You can tell me who that is later," he said with a slight smile. He and Felicity sat looking at each other for a long minute lost in their reminiscing before Dr. Wells cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt, but I don't suppose you were able to gather any useful intel in developing a plan to keep them succeeding in their goals?" he asked in his habitual, all-business tone.

Oliver thought for a moment. "No. Unfortunately I was a little distracted by trying to save Kara." He continued, "But why should we attempt this on our own? We need to contact the world powers and our own government for some assistance." Smirking at Barry, he said, "For once."

Oliver looked and was encouraged by the nods given to him in answer. "So, we all agree we go warn the President of the threat and allow her to notify the rest of the world?" Oliver asked the group.

"That sounds like a good plan, Ollie. Who should go?" Sara asked.

"I think Oliver, Barry and I should go," Kara said from the doorway where she was leaning against the doorframe.

Murmurs of surprise and alarm rose, with Alex' voice dominating over the din. "I don't think you should go," Alex said, tolerating the angry look her sister shot her, as she rushed to assist Kara to a chair. "Kara, you've been exposed to kryptonite. You're not at full strength yet. Why are you even out of bed?"

"I heard you all out here discussing things, and I thought you needed my input. I am one of the two who've been there, after all."

Oliver attempted to soothe ill feelings. "Kara, we know. I was going to check with you, since we hadn't had a chance to compare notes since we were separated this morning. But I thought you needed to rest."

Kara shot him a look as though she wasn't sure if she totally believed his sincerity.

"I also think Alex is right, Kara. You should stay and rest," Oliver said, in a softer tone than he usually only employed with Felicity. "We especially need you at your full power to beat these guys."

"And, I suppose, be protected by the others in case the Earth-Xers make another visit?" Kara asked with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Actually Kara –" Alex began.

Sara said, "I think it would be the best idea, strategy-wise Kara. After all, besides conquering this Earth, the other thing they want is—you."

"Okay. I guess it makes sense," Kara said reluctantly.

"Cisco and Sara should go with us as well, in case we run into trouble. And Cisco can save us an airplane trip by breaching us directly to D.C.," Oliver said with a smile.

"Well, I think we better get going then," Sara said, standing up. "But first I'm going to call the Waverider to get them here. We need all the help we can get."

~~OQ~~KD~~OQ~~KD~~

Two hours later, President Susan Brayden was busy at her desk within the U.S. Capitol reviewing some new policies brought to her by Congress when a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. After she called for them to enter, Emily, her chief of staff entered, followed by Oliver, Sara, Barry and Cisco.

"Madame President, I trust you remember these people from their assistance during last year's attacks of the Dominators? They say they have something just as drastically important to world security as that threat to discuss with you today." Emily waited for the President to respond, brushing a few strands of her strawberry-blonde hair back behind her ear. "It's why I brought them right in."

"I certainly do remember them." Rising from her desk, the President walked around it towards the group, holding her hand out to Oliver, who grasped it firmly. "We have much to thank you for the assistance you all provided in that matter with the Dominators."

As she shook hands with the others, the President asked, "So what can we do for you? What is this threat you speak of?" Nodding at Emily, she said, "Emily, you may leave us. However, I'll need my tea and lemon."

The heroes didn't grasp the slight raise in Emily's eyebrows. "Of course, Madame President." She turned around smartly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Returning to her desk, President Brayden indicated the chairs in front of her. Oliver waited until the rest of the group had seated before he took a seat and began.

"As crazy as this sounds, Madame President, we've discovered a threat from another earth. One which, if they succeed, would bring to life the threat of Nazi Germany once again."

A look of consternation crossed the President's face. "How would such a thing happen? And what do you mean by 'another Earth'?"

Cisco interrupted. "I shall attempt not to bore you with a long scientific explanation, Madame President, but surely you're familiar with science fiction stories of other Earths existing, ones created when a critical choice is made, but another Earth is formed, having the other choice being enacted out."

"I'm not known for either my scientific knowledge or my science-fiction trivia, but if I understand you right, on this other Earth Hitler won the World War?"

"Exactly!" Cisco jumped in his chair. "And now –"

"And now the _Führer_ from that Earth is wishing to conquer this Earth as his own," Oliver said.

"Why would he want that?" the President asked.

"You see, Ma'am, these villains have found out about the existence of our Earth and have gotten greedy," Sara said.

Suddenly, on either side of the President's desk, doors opened and Oliver-X and Kara-X each led five soldiers out, who then surrounded the heroes, rifles drawn and aimed at them.

Oliver stood up, quickly assessing the situation. Sara stood up at the other end, waiting for a signal to attack. "Madame President, these are the very criminals we speak of. How did they get in here?"

"The jig is up, _Mein Führer_ ," Oliver-X said in derision as he stood in Oliver's personal space. "Luckily we arrived here in time to warn the President of the scam you were going to attempt."

"Madame President, _they're_ the ones who are the villains. We are the real Team Flarrow members." Barry said.

"They told me you'd try convincing me of that, but they brought proof of your treachery." Nodding, she indicated the soldier standing by the door to her left to open the door once again. Four more soldiers appeared and walked to each one of the heroes.

"Each of you, please allow these soldiers to place the power-dampening cuffs on you. Otherwise, they have orders to shoot," the President said.

Sara met Oliver's eyes with an unspoken question in them. Oliver shook his head. "Stand down, guys. We have no other choice at this time." His lips formed a thin line as his eyes met the _Führer's_ and held his composure as Oliver-X had the gall to smirk at him, behind the President's back. Oliver-X then took a deep bow and pointed in a grand gesture towards the door whom the group had entered the room. "After you," he said, with another smirk. Looking towards the President, Oliver-X said, "Thank you again, Madame President. We will take care of these criminals for you."

Oliver straightened his back and marched out the door with the other prisoners following him. As Cisco attempted to whisper something to him as he passed by, Oliver shushed him. "Later," he muttered.

They were led outside as a nondescript black van pulled up in the drive outside the rear door of the Capitol. One of the soldiers jumped ahead of Oliver and opened the side door. He got in and as Oliver followed him the soldier caught him by surprise and injected a syringe in his upper arm. Sara, following Oliver, attempted to pull away when she saw Oliver being injected, but the soldier beside her injected her quickly then yanked her into the van. The soldiers beside Barry and Cisco threw them into the van, after giving them injections as well. The van then drove away with the four heroes unconscious within it.

~~OQ~~KD~~OQ~~KD~~

Oliver first sensed an overall uncomfortable feeling he couldn't immediately identify. He attempted to struggle through the haze covering his consciousness but it was too thick at first. Before he could react, he heard, "Queen! Oliver Queen! Wake up!" Right before he was slapped several times hard across the face.

Oliver shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his head as he reluctantly opened his eyes. Having a raging headache interferes with clear vision and thinking. Not to mention a tongue feeling thick and a terrible taste in his mouth. He opened his eyes to see what he momentarily mistook as Quentin Lance standing in front of him. Before he could wonder why Lance was wearing a Nazi uniform, Oliver recalled the previous events. His vision cleared as the man walked closer to him.

"So, you're acquainted with my doppelganger on your earth, then?" Lance-X asked in a thick German accent. The man slowly walked away from Oliver then quickly turned to face him once again. Oliver realized he was restrained to a wooden chair, with chains and handcuffs, which he nevertheless struggled vainly against. A quick scan of the room revealed three solders standing at attention along the wall facing him, a heavy steel door barring an escape from the room, and no windows to give any indication as to their location. Oliver couldn't tell if they were in a different building than the previous Earth-X building.

"My Quentin Lance would never take part in such a despicable act such as this," Oliver said, not able to avoid another slap to the left side of his face. "What do _you_ want?" he asked, not bothering to hide his disgust.

A sickeningly sweet smile crossed the man's face. " _I_ am interrogating you while _der Führer_ is on _your_ Earth looking for your Supergirl."

Oliver could almost feel all the color leave his face as he realized the full meaning of Lance-X's statement. He couldn't help but wonder if the rest of the team had enough time to strengthen their defenses after Oliver and the others had left.

"Yes, that is correct, Queen. We will not allow any weak beings interfere with saving Overgirl's life. We _will_ get a replacement heart for her, for she is of utmost importance to the Third Reich." He added, "And of course to _der Führer._ "

Oliver involuntarily shivered as the mention of the dreaded phrases. This was an unending nightmare, one which he naively thought they had avoided with their escape from the Nazi Headquarters the first time. Because he'd allowed himself a moment to be distracted, Oliver failed to observe Lance turning away from him. The creaking of the wheels of a cart brought him back to the present. The very precarious present, as he observed the instruments of torture lying on the cart.

"May I ask what you're looking for?" Oliver asked, feigning a sense of nonchalance.

Lance shook his head as he looked at Oliver in mild confusion. "What do you think? Your plans, if any, on how you thought you'd defeat us, where your Supergirl is hidden, and any other knowledge which would help us defeat your Earth."

Cold blue steel met a laconic brown-eyed stare. "Hate to break it to you but I've been tortured by worse people than you and they didn't break me. You wouldn't either."

A raucous laugh met Oliver's boast. "We shall see, wouldn't we?" Lance-X maneuvered the cart closer to Oliver. "Now, let me think. Should I start with pulling out your molars or your fingernails?" Without breaking the look, Lance-X reached across the cart and turned on the electric generator. "Or maybe, given your bragging attitude, perhaps we'll skip such pedestrian attempts and go directly to something...should we say, shocking?"

 **AN: Oh, oh. Not so good for Oliver. Even if this villain has such a 'punny' attitude. Please return when I get the next chapter posted and we'll see what's happening back at STAR labs. I hope you were entertained by this chapter as well and will let me know what you particularly liked. Always, always appreciated, even though this website has been particularly quiet lately. Have a great weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: CW/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thanks for returning, and thanks for all the reviews, favs, follows and kudos. Always appreciated. Too bad there isn't an official name for when all the teams are together. Maybe they should be the Justice League, ha. But for now, since the Arrowverse hasn't coined a word for it, I'll continue to call them Team Flarrow, even though SG and LOT are part of it now as well.**

 **Trigger warning: Torture is mentioned in this chapter, but not in gory detail.**

Barry woke up with a start because something felt different. He realized soon after that what was missing was the normal feel of the speed force buzzing through him. Looking around he remembered what had happened. He felt something strange around his neck and then noticed the handcuffs were gone. Touching the object, he received a slight shock. It felt like a collar of some sort. Because his wrists were now in manacles, Barry figured the collar must be dampening his powers.

Sighing, he looked around his environment. They should've planned for possible capture; why didn't they consider it a possible option? They had been too cocky, thinking they had beaten the Nazis. Barry was surprised Oliver hadn't considered the possibility they were going to be waiting for them at the Capitol. Or Dr. Wells. They simply assumed they were acting fast enough not to have it be a possibility.

Shaking his head, he scanned his environment. As expected Sara and Cisco were chained up next to him in the same cell. He understood why he and Cisco had collars strapped around their necks, but Sara still wore one even though she wasn't a meta. Perhaps they thought she was. Perhaps they could use that to some kind of advantage.

Suddenly he heard footsteps walking down the hallway. He wondered what lay beyond the short expanse of hallway he could see from his position. He received the shock of his life as someone wearing Ralph's face appeared, along with three soldiers. Barry quickly schooled his features into a blank expression, but not before the stranger in a Nazi uniform caught it.

"So, you also have one of me on your Earth? Is he friend or foe? I hope friend, for it makes the suffering even more painful," the man said with a voice sounding like Ralph's except for the heavy German accent.

Before Barry could ask him what suffering, Ralph-X walked towards Cisco and kicked his leg. "Wake up, you weakling!"

Cisco jumped, looking around frantically. "Oh, I thought I heard Ralph's voice…" Looking up he saw who had kicked him. "Oh, yeah, that's right. I suppose we all have doppelgangers here."

"Yours died in the rebellion, I hate to say," Ralph-X smirked.

Cisco looked at Barry, fear creeping in his eyes. Barry barely nodded, hoping Cisco understood what he meant. Cisco hadn't much experience reacting to criminals while captive, so Barry hoped he understood the importance of not showing fear.

"I was thinking I should take you, weakling, as my first subject. But…." He looked at Sara, pretending to be still asleep. Grabbing her by the neck, he pulled her up. "Women are so much easier to break."

To Barry's surprise Sara didn't reply to the jab. She stood quietly as Ralph-X unlocked her manacles. However, she suddenly unleashed her trademark ninja moves, knocking Ralph-X to the ground. She then moved quickly to disarm the two guards pointing guns at her. However, she hadn't expected a third guard entering the room, who knocked her out.

Ralph-X was slowly rising to his feet. "Interesting. Though small, she packs a punch, as the English expression goes." Wiping his hands together, he turned towards Barry and Cisco. "Well, I guess I'll take you for questioning, weakling," he said, looking again at Cisco while the soldiers were chaining Sara back to the wall.

Cisco gave Barry a frightened look, which dismayed Barry. He nodded encouragingly at Cisco and attempted to communicate through his eyes the message to stay strong. When the guards had unlocked Cisco's manacles, they pushed him in front of them out the cell door. As he left, Ralph-X smirked at Barry.

~~OQ~~KD~~OQ~~KD~~

Previously:

 _Cold blue steel met a laconic brown-eyed stare. "Hate to break it to you but I've been tortured by worse people than you and they didn't break me. You wouldn't either."_

 _A raucous laugh met Oliver's boast. "We shall see, wouldn't we?" Lance-X maneuvered the cart closer to Oliver. "Now, let me think. Should I start with pulling out your molars or your fingernails?" Without breaking the look, Lance-X reached across the cart and turned on the electric generator. "Or maybe, given your bragging attitude, perhaps we'll skip such pedestrian attempts and go directly to something...should we say, shocking?"_

Oliver hid it, but electrocution was his least tolerated form of torture. It might've been connected to the island and having Sara hear his screams while Slade tortured him. He wasn't sure, but for whatever reason, he had to employ all his mental reserve to withstand this type of torture. After he had sliced his shirt off of him, Lance-X began to shock Oliver with the car battery. He began at a low voltage then continued to increase it until Oliver thought he'd not be able to stand it anymore. Just as blessed unconsciousness beckoned him, Lance-X changed tactics. He proceeded to take a knife and began to reopen the scars on Oliver's abdomen and back. Oliver struggled not to cry out but because of his weakened state, he felt the cuts even more than usual.

When he was about to lie get the torture to stop, Oliver faintly registered footsteps approaching the door. He heard it be unlocked and opened. Relishing the moment's respite, Oliver tried to slow his racing heart. Blood ran down his chest and back, irritating the burns left from the electrocution. He startled when Lance-X spoke standing right beside him.

"Well, it doesn't matter now if I get any useful information out of you. One of your team broke rather easily and gave us the location where Supergirl is hidden. We will simply radio our team on your earth and this will all be over soon. For all of you."

Lance-X moved too quickly for Oliver to catch a long glimpse into his eyes. However, the expression he did catch seemed to indicate he was telling the truth. Oliver wondered who had been broken; he didn't like to think of it, but he realized it must have been Cisco. Sara had as much tolerance as he himself had, and Barry had already undergone enough to have built up some tolerance as well.

Oliver watched the Nazis leave through the sweat flowing into his eyes. All he wanted was to be able to lie down on the cold cement floor but first he had to get out of the handcuffs and chains binding him to the chair. He wasn't completely positive, but he thought they'd probably found all of his lockpicks again while he was unconscious. Besides, unfortunately he couldn't reach them in the way he was currently restrained.

Forcing himself out of his gloomy thoughts Oliver turned his attention instead to getting out of the handcuffs. With the chains holding his arms close to his body, it was difficult to dislocate his thumbs and thus get out of the handcuffs. But he had to try.

~~OQ~~KD~~OQ~~KD~~

In the hours since the away team had left, Felicity had spent some quiet time searching the internet for any and all information she could gleam from the connected servers from Earth-X which Dr. Wells had shown her. As she searched for useful information, Dr. Wells, Martin and Jax were gathering and updating weapons as necessary which would be useful in their fight if necessary. Kara was resting in a spare room branched off of Thawne's former lair while Alex and Caitlin were keeping her company. Mick Rory and Iris were keeping an eye on the security cameras.

As she worked on the computer in front of her, Felicity observed Oliver entering, in a blue Henley and the form-fitting jeans she especially liked to see him wear. Her attention only partially on him, she continued to search for a particular piece of information on the monitor screen while taking notes.

"Oh, you're back already? How'd it go? I would've thought the President would've had you guys speak to a million sub-committees before offering us assistance." When he didn't answer her, Felicity looked up from her computers and around the room for the others. "Where's the other three? I thought you'd return together. Oh wait, you'd have to, because Cisco would've had to breach -," her sentence abruptly broke off as Oliver grabbed her by the neck and raised her from her chair. He then lifted her even higher, so her feet were dangling helplessly as she struggled for breath.

"Don't worry, Ms. Smoak, Oliver and the others are _safely_ contained on our Earth." As Felicity struggled to escape his hold, Oliver-X simply smiled. "Where are the others, hmm?" He released his hold on her, allowing Felicity to land harshly on her feet. To prevent herself from falling into him, Felicity instinctively grabbed for his upper arm. However, he took advantage of her unsteadiness and shoved her back into her chair, where she sat down with a loud bang.

"You haven't killed them? Why not? Oh, what am I saying?" Felicity shook her head. "Don't listen to my ramblings. I don't want to give you any ideas." She swallowed hard at the look Oliver-X gave her and stopped babbling.

Oliver-X's lip curled as he looked at her in distaste. "Another example of my…doppelganger's weakness, falling in love with someone like _you_." He walked around the desk, looking around the room, nose like a beagle listening for any telltale sounds. "Where _is_ everyone, Ms. Smoak?"

"Why should I tell you? What are you going to do? You think you'll be able to take over this Earth by simply taking over STAR labs? I don't think -," Felicity stopped as Oliver-X reached out to grab her again.

Pulling away, she replied, "Well, let me see. We were…um…we were waiting until you, I mean, my Oliver and the rest returned before we were going to plan anything else." Oliver-X tilted his head, then quirked his eyebrow. "Oh, that's certainly not what you asked. I mean, I meant to tell you that, well, the others, um –"

"That is not helping, Ms. Smoak."

"Leave her alone!" Felicity looked up as she watched Caitlin being pushed into the room by one of two Nazi soldiers following her, rifles ready.

"Caitlin," Felicity warned, before she noticed the power-dampening cuffs on her friend's wrists. "Oh," she said in a soft voice as she lowered her head for a moment, disappointed they weren't going to get any assistance from Killer Frost. At Oliver-X's scoffing laugh, she raised her head and bestowed her most fierce Bitch with Wi-Fi look. "You may think you have the upper hand now, but we're not the majority of this Earth. You don't know what we're made of. Especially having defeated your – grandfather the first time around."

"Silence!" Felicity should've expected the slap, but she didn't. Her ears rang and her glasses flew over the computer as his hand met her cheek. She involuntarily cringed as she expected them to break as they landed on the desk, but luckily, they ended up on her scarf sitting on the desk. She wanted to grab them but she dared not move, keeping her eyes on the man in front of her.

"Anything to report?" he demanded from his men accompanying Caitlin.

" _Nein,_ _mein Fuhrer_! Overgirl's double is nowhere on the premises. However, we do have the rest of the people locked in their so-called prison downstairs."

When Felicity looked at her, Caitlin nodded her head slightly. Felicity's spirits sank even more. The Legends hadn't arrived yet, because they were finishing a mission before they could respond to their request for assistance. She wondered how they had captured Caitlin. The last she'd heard, Caitlin had been in the secret room with Kara and Alex.

Felicity's nerves took another hit when Oliver-X began to walk towards her. "I guess we'll have to start asking some questions then," he said as he grabbed Felicity and pulled her towards Caitlin's exam room. Felicity tried to struggle as she was being yanked along, but Oliver-X was walking very fast. Her shorter legs had a difficult time staying upright as he hurried her along.

Oliver-X stopped abruptly and Felicity ran into him. He scanned the room and saw the exam chair. He brought her over to it and strapped her legs and wrists down using the restraints they had for emergencies. Smiling as though he was waiting for her to squirm, Felicity was determined not to give him the satisfaction. She thrust out her chin and looked him right in the eye.

"I don't know what you think you're going to do, but it wouldn't make a difference. I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Why would you think that?" Oliver said, as he walked back towards Caitlin, who had been brought into to room by the same soldier who had forced her into the lab. Caitlin, taking Felicity's example, glared at him in her best Killer Frost imitation. She squeaked however when Oliver-X grabbed her into his arms and held the knife at her throat.

Turning them around towards Felicity, Oliver-X asked, "Perhaps you'll tell me what I want to know if I spill a little of her blood." Felicity barely was able to hold her breath as Oliver-X made a swiping motion at Caitlin's throat. To her relief, Felicity saw only a short line of blood on Caitlin's neck. The cut didn't look deep, and it hardly bled. But the point had been made.

"Don't you dare tell him anything, Felicity. No matter what!" Caitlin screamed, even as Oliver-X squeezed her throat and the last sentence came out more as a squeak.

Felicity didn't know what to do. Kara was safe in the hidden room. If they held out, Kara would remain safe.

Before she could decide there was a sudden _swoosh_ and a man with Dr. Wells' face wearing an outfit similar to Barry's but in yellow was standing there, grasping Kara by the arms. Kara yanked herself out of his hold and straightened herself, attempting to hide her fatigue. Felicity could tell she had yet to gain back her full strength, however.

"Here she is, _mein Fuhrer._ I shouldn't have been surprised, these people who call themselves heroes. They had her hidden in one of my secret rooms I had added on here personally." Looking at Felicity restrained in the chair, Thawne said, "Perhaps I should apologize for interrupting your fun, _mein Fuhrer_."

"No, thank you for finding her. We need to get her back to our Headquarters so the surgeon can perform the transplant. My Kara is fading fast."

 **AN: Another chapter posted! I hope you found it entertaining. And, of course, a cliffhanger. Sorry, not sorry. It felt like a decent place to stop. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, or the story in general. Always greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: CW/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN:** **Thank you for returning to this story. I apologize for being away so long. I had to start writing a season 6.5/7 story because I needed a catharsis because of the ending of 6 x 23.**

 **TW: mention of torture and its aftereffects.**

Previously:

 _Before she could decide there was a sudden swoosh and a man with Dr. Wells' face wearing an outfit similar to Barry's but in yellow was standing there, grasping Kara by the arms. Kara yanked herself out of his hold and straightened herself, attempting to hide her fatigue. Felicity could tell she had yet to gain back her full strength, however._

 _"_ _Here she is, mein Fuhrer. I shouldn't have been surprised, these people who call themselves heroes. They had her hidden in one of my secret rooms I had added on here personally." Looking at Felicity restrained in the chair, Thawne said, "Perhaps I should apologize for interrupting your fun, mein Fuhrer."_

 _"_ _No, thank you for finding her. We need to get her back to our Headquarters so the surgeon can perform the transplant. My Kara is fading fast."_

Kara, Felicity and Caitlin watched as Oliver-X stopped in mid-turn, touched his ear, and spoke while staring ahead. "Yes, Hartley. Oh, you did? Well done, but hardly necessary. We got her now. Get everything ready for us. We are returning now." Oliver-X looked at the three women. "Ladies, I appreciate your assistance." Looking at the other two, he said, "For now, we don't need you to return with us. However, we'll keep a contingent here to prevent any trouble from you. They'll escort you downstairs to join the others."

One of the soldiers approached. "Here is a pair of power-dampening handcuffs, _mein Fuhrer._ We were able to find them here in a locked closet. _"_

Felicity and Caitlin exchanged looks. Felicity could tell Caitlin wished they'd hidden such things better.

"Excellent. Place them on her, hands behind her back, and we will be taking off." Kara reluctantly allowed them to put the cuffs on. She had no other choice since the other soldiers were pointing rifles at Felicity and Caitlin. She was still too weak to get all three of them out of there at super-speed or to catch any bullets they might fire before they hit their targets.

"Now take these two and put them with the others. Keep an eye on them and report any problems."

Felicity's heart sank. Now for sure they wouldn't be able to mount an escape plan from here if they all were imprisoned within the cells. She wished Caitlin or Cisco had thought ahead to plan a way of escaping if ever they were held in the cells.

"Yes, _mein Fuhrer_ ," the three soldiers said, after clicking their heels and nodding their heads.

Oliver-X then nodded to another soldier, who took out a small instrument, pointed it away from them, and opened a breach. Felicity and Caitlin watched despondently as they went through it with Kara, in the firm and resolute grip of Oliver-X. They were then pushed towards the door by the soldiers and they reluctantly followed them downstairs.

~~OQ~~KD~~OQ~~KD~~

Previously:

 _Ralph-X was slowly rising to his feet. "Interesting. Though small, she packs a punch, as the English expression goes." Wiping his hands together, he turned towards Barry and Cisco. "Well, I guess I'll take you for questioning, weakling," he said, looking again at Cisco while the soldiers were chaining Sara back to the wall._

 _Cisco gave Barry a frightened look, which dismayed Barry. He nodded encouragingly at Cisco and attempted to communicate through his eyes the message to stay strong. When the guards had unlocked Cisco's manacles, they pushed him in front of them out the cell door. As he left, Ralph-X smirked at Barry._

Barry and Sara had waited impatiently for any word about either Cisco or Oliver. Sara tried several times to pull the chains out of the wall. Of course, that didn't work, so she tried to dislocate her thumbs in order to remove the manacles, but unlike hand cuffs, the manacles prevented that from happening. Meanwhile Barry couldn't think of any way of escaping the restraining powers of the collar around his neck. Conversation was minimal as the two of them were lost in their own thoughts.

An hour later, the door opened and two soldiers carried an unconscious Cisco to the cell. After opening the door, they threw him into the middle of the cell. Barry was disheartened when Cisco didn't make a sound when he landed on the hard floor. However, there was a glimmer of hope when the soldiers failed to chain Cisco up again. As Ralph-X walked towards them with a snide smile on his face, Barry waited in trepidation to hear what had happened.

"You may be happy to hear this weakling of a teammate met my expectations. He yielded the information we needed quite easily."

"Well, if he did that, why does he look like you beat him to a pulp?" Barry asked.

"You can't expect us to stop having fun simply because we got the information we needed," Ralph-X said with a shrug. Turning, he walked away as he said, "I have more important issues to handle than talking with you. Perhaps I'll return, perhaps I wouldn't."

"Aren't you going to give us water, dressings, medicine for Cisco?" Barry asked.

Turning, Ralph-X shrugged again. "We didn't consider it to be necessary, but I guess we'll make a concession. I'll send someone in with what you need."

As soon as the steel door slammed shut, Sara asked, "I wonder what he meant by the possibility of him not returning."

"I assume because Cisco gave up where Kara was hiding, perhaps he doesn't have much use for us."

Sara didn't know what to say to that. Changing the subject, she asked, "I wonder where Oliver is, and why we were separated."

"I also wonder. It's probably because he looks like their Fuhrer." After some thought, he added, "Or because he appears as our leader."

Sara nibbled on her lower lip. "I hope he's still alive."

Barry could only nod silently. He crawled towards Cisco and gently shook him. Luckily his chains were just long enough to reach him. "Cisco! Can you hear me, buddy?" He quickly assessed Cisco's injuries. He let out a sigh of relief after he pulled up Cisco's shirt. "Luckily it doesn't look like any internal bleeding. No extensive bruising." He palpated Cisco's abdomen. "Ribs appear amazingly intact." Checking Cisco's extremities, Barry breathed another sigh of relief because there didn't appear to be any broken bones. Simply a lot of bruising. And pain and discomfort, Barry was sure.

"Well, they probably have gotten the art of torture down so they don't cause life-threatening injuries. Except when they want to, that is," Sara said.

A young man in a Nazi uniform walked in with a basin of water and gauze bandages. He approached the cell and practically threw the items at Barry. Water sloshed over the edge. Barry bit his tongue and only thanked the soldier, who didn't say a word but simply turned around and left.

Barry had to reach for the basin to pull it towards them and began to wash Cisco's wounds. He was pleased to see there was a small tube of antibacterial cream and tape as well as bandages. Cisco began to moan as Barry bandaged the various cuts, which Barry also took an encouraging sign.

"Barry, is that you?"

"Yeah, Cisco, how you doing?"

"Not so good." Cisco attempted to sit up but Barry gently held him down. "Let me sit up."

"Lay down for a while, Cisco, and rest. Anything hurt very bad?"

"Barry, everything hurts. They first shocked me, then they continually stabbed me. At first small cuts, more annoying than anything, and then they proceeded to make larger cuts." A small cry rose from his throat. "I told them where to find Kara, Barry. I didn't mean to, I really didn't. It…it slipped out when they cut deeper and longer and it hurt so much. I–"

"Shsh, Cisco. It's alright. You couldn't help it. Thawne would've told them where to look if you hadn't. He built the hidden rooms, after all."

"Oh, I forgot about him."

Silence occurred while Barry finished dressing Cisco's wounds. He then asked, "Cisco, did they say anything useful in front of you? Particularly where Oliver is?"

"Nah. Just what they were going to do with us after they're done cutting Kara open."

Barry didn't feel the need to ask him for details; he could only imagine. Hopefully they wouldn't find out. He looked around the room again to see if the soldiers or the fake Ralph had dropped anything useful. It was a faint hope; there was nothing to be found. Barry looked over at Sara, meeting her gaze. She said, "Nope, still got no idea either on how we get out of here."

"We have to get out soon. Once they have Kara, they're going to cut her open," Cisco said in a panic.

"Yeah, we know, Cisco."

Barry leaned against the wall and traded looks again with Sara, who also leaned against the wall, raised her knees to her chest and rested her arms on them. They sat in silence which was broken only with Cisco's light snores when he fell asleep.

~~OQ~~KD~~OQ~~KD~~

The breach unfortunately opened, in Kara's opinion, directly in the Nazi headquarters on Earth-X. Kara recognized some of the hallways as she was led to the same room where they'd attempted to saw her open before. It was also set up exactly as it was the last time, down to an unconscious Kara-X on a stretcher. Except there were now at least twenty soldiers around the room, holding rifles.

She was pushed towards what appeared to be a closet and a woman she assumed was a nurse thrusted a pile of scrubs into her hands. Kara was instructed to change. When the nurse closed the door, Kara noticed a dim light above her. No lock on the door, of course. Nothing was in there to help with an escape. She reluctantly changed into the scrubs and opened the door.

Oliver-X was standing right outside and grabbed her by the upper arm out of the room. He led her to the empty stretcher across from Kara-X, released her arm and stood there with a scowl on his face. At least he allowed her the dignity of lying down on the stretcher without any of his 'help'. Once she had settled herself, she was once again swabbed in sterile drapes.

"We'll get this started right away. I doubt we'll be interrupted this time, for I believe we have all your comrades locked up. So, pray to whatever deity you may believe in, for these are your last moments on earth," Oliver-X told her with a smirk.

The woman surgeon again appeared by her side and started the small saw in her hands. "I so enjoy hearing the sound of metal slicing through bone." After smirking at Kara, she said, "You should probably close your eyes. This will all be over in a minute."

Kara tried to slow her beating heart, as well as her eyes from tearing up. She decided to close her eyes and steeled herself for the impact of the saw. Instead, she heard the surgeon swear.

"What's wrong now, Doctor?" Oliver-X asked, not bothering to hide his frustration and anger. "What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know." Kara opened her eyes and looked down at her chest and watched as the surgeon attempted to bring the small saw down to her chest. For some reason she couldn't bring it any further than an inch above her.

Suddenly she heard a somewhat familiar, but tinny, voice coming from above her, but she couldn't see anyone else besides the Nazis. "Mitts off, Mengele."

Part of her brain wondered if on this earth Mengele was also a Nazi doctor who performed horrific experiments in the concentration camps, like he had been on her Earth. Before she could follow that thought, a man in a silver and red steel suit seemingly materialized at the side of her stretcher and punched the surgeon and nurse who'd been standing there. Kara noticed Oliver-X was missing and wondered where he'd run off to.

"If you excuse me a moment, I'll quickly take care of these soldiers," Ray said as he turned blasting rays from his cuffs on the soldiers around the room who were now racing towards them. As soon as they'd realized what was happening, the soldiers who'd not been hit had taken the opportunity to run out of the room.

Ray walked over to Kara when he realized there wasn't any Nazis still standing. "Are you alright?" he asked as he assisted her into sitting on the side of the stretcher.

"Yeah, I'm alive at least. More than I thought I'd be a few minutes ago thanks to you," she smiled at him. "Don't tell me you're all alone over here."

"No, Amaya, Zari and Nate are looking for Oliver, Barry, Sara and Cisco."

"That's good," Kara said, right before she fainted into Ray's arms.

 **AN: Just a reminder, I may have used some of the dialogue and/or scenes from the crossover, but I also may have used them in a different way, adding or subtracting various characters along the way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the previous ones. If you be so kind, I'd always appreciate a review letting me know what you liked or thought was funny in this chapter or story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: CW/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN: Thanks for returning to this story. We might be getting close to the end of this. Also, thank you for all the reviews, kudos, favs and follows. Always appreciated.**

 **Please note: Cross-posted on both AO3 and FFN.**

Previously:

 _Oliver-X then nodded to another soldier, who took out a small instrument, pointed it away from them, and opened a breach. Felicity and Caitlin watched despondently as they went through it with Kara, in the firm and resolute grip of Oliver-X. They were then pushed towards the door by the soldiers and they reluctantly followed them downstairs._

Caitlin and Felicity were shoved into two of the empty cells remaining in the pipeline. Before she was locked into her cell, Felicity quickly looked up and down the rows. Everyone was accounted for and apparently unharmed, no injury worse than boredom. She quirked a smile as she spotted Rory snoring in his cell, Dr. Wells bouncing a ball against the wall of his cell, and Cisco bothered by the noise. She then watched through the cell bars as the Nazis left and the main door slid closed behind them, effectively sealing them into the pipeline. The thought crossed Felicity's mind whether if they could talk freely to plan some sort of escape.

"Well, since I helped design this place, I can say with all certainty they could listen to us if they wanted to," she heard Caitlin's voice answer her.

She jumped. "Oops, I hadn't meant to say that out loud."

"But that's why we love you!" Caitlin said, with laughter clearly in her voice. When Stein and Alex gave her indignant looks, apparently taking offense at her laughing, she quickly replied, "I know this situation is bad, but I needed a laugh." She shrugged helplessly and continued. "However, I think they might be too busy with what's going on to be too concerned with us, now that we're all locked up in here and apparently not able to cause trouble."

Felicity turned towards the group and asked, "Guys, is there anything of importance you need to update Caitlin and I?"

"The guards let slip the Nazis have troops ready to attack all important cities in the U.S., once the Fuhrer gives the command," Stein answered. "It wasn't an act or subterfuge, because I don't believe they're that good of actors. They're simply soldiers following orders, so I'm inclined to believe this information."

"Are you and Caitlin alright?" Iris asked. "We wondered what was happening up there."

"They attempted to force me to tell them where Kara was by threatening to stab Caitlin. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Thawne found Kara hiding in his old secret compartment before they made good their threat."

"Of course," Iris said, her voice expressing her disappointment in herself. "We should've hidden her somewhere else. Obviously, Thawne would know to look there. After all, he created that space. I guess we forgot to consider he might be the one looking for her."

Felicity shrugged despite no one being able to see her but Rory and Stein in cells directly across from her. "It wouldn't have mattered. They probably would've found Kara, one way or another. They're not the type of people to give up." Remembering something which was bothering her, Felicity asked, "Iris, how were you and Alex captured? I thought you both were keeping Kara company in the secret room?"

"I stepped out for some fresh air and I ran into one of the Nazis. When I didn't return, Alex went looking for me."

Alex spoke up. "Despite my best efforts, while I was fighting off two soldiers, two more snuck up behind me and traq'd me." Felicity heard the brewing anger in her words. "I've been attempting to jimmy the lock open on my cell, but so far I've had no luck."

Caitlin replied, "If he were here, Cisco would probably be insulted." She giggled. "He worked very hard on the security measures on these cells." Caitlin was silent for a moment. "Unfortunately, he made these cells escape-proof."

"Well, Cisco hadn't met me yet," Alex said. "I'll see if I can get us out of here. We'll deal with Cisco's ego later."

~~OQ~~KD~~OQ~~KD~~

As Cisco continued to sleep without difficulty, Barry and Sara continued to sit in silence, deep in their own thoughts. Suddenly Barry couldn't stand it any longer.

"Sara, do you think the Legends will arrive soon?"

"I don't know. I don't know what mission they might be finishing up. I let them decide after I left." Her lips twisted in a wry smile. "That probably wasn't the wisest choice after all, knowing them."

"It's a good thing we've arrived then," Amaya said as she, Zari and Nate walked towards them. "Sara, just so you know, we finished the mission without any difficulty or mishap."

As Sara nodded her acknowledgement, Barry asked, "You got a skeleton key to get the cell door open?"

"Who needs a skeleton key?" Amaya asked as she touched her totem and broke open the door.

"How'd she do that?" Barry asked. "Is she a meta?"

"We'll explain later," Sara said as Amaya broke her and Barry's chains and dampener collars open. After removing them, Sara and Barry rubbed their wrists in relief and exercised their necks. Cisco had woken up with the activity going on around him. Amaya crouched down beside him as he sat up and removed his dampener collar then assisted him to stand.

"Where's Oliver?" Nate asked, a worried expression on his face.

"We don't know. We've been separated since we got here," Sara answered. "So, what's our plan now?"

Barry barely contained his anxiety and was unable to hide his concern in his voice. "They're probably about to cut Kara open right now. We should go get her."

"Don't worry, Ray went to stop them," Nate told him and Sara.

"Then I should zip around and find Oliver," Barry suggested.

"Get going then, Barry. It shouldn't take you too long to find Oliver, right?" Sara asked, smirking.

Before she could complete her statement, Barry had already sped off. And appeared with Oliver, who was attempting not to gag.

"Thanks, Barry, but I think you really should work on regulating your speed when carrying passengers."

"Sorry, Ollie. I thought only Dig had that problem."

"No, Barry, most of us do. We're usually able to hide it better." Looking around, Oliver asked, "Do we have any idea how to get out of here?"

"Of course. We get back to the Waverider and go back to our Earth," Ray said, as he appeared carrying a wakening Kara. The rest surrounded them. Cries of 'how is she?' hounded Ray. He attempted to answer everyone at once.

"She's fine. I believe. She's okay, I think. We should really go before…."

Amaya walked over to the wall nearest them and after summoning the spirit of an elephant, she broke through the wall. "Let's go, we better hurry," she said before walking through the hole.

The others followed her as quickly as they could. The Waverider was cloaked across the field behind the building. However, as the team rushed around the corner of the building, they heard rifles click.

"You're not going anywhere," Oliver-X said as he approached them, an unconscious Kara-X in his arms. The Earth-1 team watched as Nazi soldiers circled them with rifles drawn. Each member had at least two or three rifles aimed at them.

"We're going to do this quickly, for there is no time to waste. My Kara is dying, and bullets will begin to fly faster than _you_ ," he looked at Barry, "can catch them if we don't all go back inside right now and perform the operation right away."

Suddenly a loud ringing interrupted him. "What the hell is that?" Oliver-X shouted in his anger, his eyes roving over each Earth-1 person looking for the culprit of the strange noise.

Cisco looked at his watch. "My watch acts as a Geiger counter." Looking at the woman in Oliver-X's arms, Cisco said, "I'm afraid it's too late to save your Kara, but we must save ourselves." Looking at Kara, leaning against Oliver, he asked, "Do you think you're strong enough to fly her beyond our atmosphere before she…explodes?"

Oliver looked at Kara in alarm, but she gave him an encouraging smile. "I'll be alright, Oliver." To Cisco, she said, "I'll do what I must to keep you all safe." She sped over to Oliver-X and took a moaning and restless Kara-X out of his arms before he could protest. "I'm sorry," Kara said to him as she was floating above him holding Kara-X, "I know you love her." In a blur, Kara sped up into the sky out of their view, before Oliver-X or any Nazi soldier could react.

Oliver-X stared up in the sky. "No!" He looked at Oliver in anger. "This is all your fault. If you hadn't interfered in the first place, we would've completed the operation the first time and my wife would be all right!" He launched at Oliver, fists flying as he attempted to inflict as much damage as he could on his enemy.

Once Oliver-X's attention was drawn away from his team, Barry flashed to collect all the rifles from the soldiers. The Earth-1 heroes began fighting the Nazis hand-to-hand. They all paused, however, when a loud explosion, accompanied by a sonic boom, was heard way above them.

Reaching into his jacket, Oliver-X quickly took out his bow, unfolding it and nocked an arrow. Pointing it at Oliver, he took a step back and aimed. "Die, you sanctimonious fool. My Kara was worth a thousand of you," as he released an arrow sure to find its target.

Moments before Oliver-X released the arrow, Oliver had produced, also from his own jacket, his bow and fired three arrows in quick succession. The first one sliced Oliver-X's arrow before it could reach its target and the other two went into the Fuhrer's heart.

Oliver-X stood still for a moment, a look of surprise on his face, before he collapsed. Turning towards the fighters, Oliver attempted to call for order, but the fighting only ceased when the realization their leader was dead had spread through the Nazi troops.

Keeping alert to any possible danger, Oliver shouted to them, "We do not mean you any harm. We can end this peacefully right now if you all stop fighting and let us go home." Looking out among the soldiers, he asked, "Now with your leader dead, who's in charge?"

A man stepped forward. "It would've been Sturmbannführer Lance, but he's also dead."

"So are you now in charge?" Oliver asked, noting the medals on the man's chest.

"I suppose so. I am _Gruppenführer_ Trent Mueller." When the man clicked his heels, Oliver's lips twisted slightly.

"Do you agree to allow us to leave in peace, and you'll take charge in dismantling the Fuhrer's plans?"

"Yes. Since our leading officials are dead, we have no one invested in this crazy scheme of theirs. They mainly wanted to save the General, and since that didn't happen, we gladly leave your Earth in peace. We have our own troubles on our Earth to take care of."

Oliver nodded. "Perhaps you can contact the Nazis remaining on our Earth, and in particular those still at STAR labs, to release their prisoners and leave."

"Yes, Sir!" Oliver stayed in place and watched the commander take charge of the troops present, commanding them to return to their base. He turned as Kara limped over to them. "Are you okay, Kara?"

"I'm fine."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I'm beginning to see why Felicity hates when I use that word," he said to Kara and Sara, who had joined them.

Sara offered to take over assisting Kara to the Waverider, because of Oliver's injuries. Oliver's pride wouldn't allow that, so he offered to take Kara's other side, brushing aside Ray's offer. Ray then offered to help Barry assist Cisco, which Cisco gladly accepted. Amaya, Zari and Nate followed behind as they walked over to the Waverider. Once on board, Sara took the helm while her team assisted the others to latch their seats securely.

"Don't be surprised if there are temporary side effects to your ride," Nate said.

Oliver asked, with a grumpy look on his face, "What side effects?" but got no answer because the Waverider hit light speed.

Before they knew it, they landed in Central City. As they lifted the seat guards, Team Legend watched in amusement as Kara and Oliver turned towards each other and began to talk nonsensical, Barry threw up, and Cisco screamed to anyone who'd listen he was now blind.

"Guys, guys!" Sara tried to get their attention. "Nate told you there'd be side effects. It's not unusual to throw up, unable to speak English, or be blinded. These are only momentary. They should be clearing up –-."

Sara stopped as Oliver was beginning to talk regularly. "—of all the stupid, inconvenient things…." He stopped. "I'm talking normal now."

"Ollie, I told you it was only temporary."

Oliver rolled his eyes. Instead of answering, he headed towards the door. The rest followed and rushed towards the STAR lab entrance.

 **AN: As always, I apologize for the cliffhanger (well, not really, and besides this one isn't such a large cliffie). Hope you enjoyed it, and I believe there might be one chapter left. Unless the Muse comes up with another switch. Muhwahwah (evil laugh). Please leave a comment or review. I can't say it enough how important they are to the Muse's productivity.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: CW/DC own these characters. I'm only borrowing them for a while. I own the original ideas found in this.

 **AN:** **I'm sorry this took longer than I wanted. Suddenly I'm juggling quite a few unfinished stories for some reason. And we're at the end of this story. It didn't go exactly how I thought it would, but I did have some good twists and no deaths. I may add an epilogue so watch for it.**

 **Please note: Cross-posted on both AO3 and FFN.**

Previously:

 _Sara stopped as Oliver was beginning to talk regularly. "—of all the stupid, inconvenient things…." He stopped. "I'm talking normal now."_

 _"_ _Ollie, I told you it was only temporary."_

 _Oliver rolled his eyes. Instead of answering, he headed towards the door. The rest followed and rushed towards the STAR lab entrance._

"Guys, shouldn't we proceed with caution? I know the Nazi general said he'd give the order for those at the lab to return home, but how do we know they've left?" Ray asked.

"Good point. Wait here." Barry disappeared and suddenly reappeared. "All clear." He looked over at Oliver, "Someone is anxiously waiting for you."

Oliver rushed towards the door and almost was knocked over by Felicity coming through the door. They jumped into each other's arms and began to kiss each other furiously while speaking over each other. The team watching overheard such things as, "I'm sorry we argued," and "Let's never argue, for we never know what might happen."

Sara observed as the rest of the prisoners, including some of her team, walked around the reuniting couple as they left the building. She was relieved everyone appeared unhurt. Even Snart.

Pulling himself out of her embrace, Oliver said, "I'm so sorry I rushed you. I didn't mean to do that. I just…got into the mood I guess, and Barry was going on and on about how we're such a perfect couple, and…."

"Oliver, I'm the one who's sorry. I should've simply told you we should discuss it after the weekend so we didn't ruin their wedding."

"No, the Nazis' did that," Barry said as he walked up to them. "Are you both good, then?"

"Yes, I can't tell you how worried I was, Barry, worrying whether I'd be able to tell Oliver how much I love him," Felicity said with a small blush to her face.

"And Felicity, I apologize to you for putting you on the spot." Turning towards Barry, and the approaching Iris, Oliver said, "I must also apologize to the both of you. My intention was never to highjack your weekend."

Barry nodded, and Iris said, "Well, it sounds like this one," yanking gently on the arm he had offered to her, "was partially at fault."

"Well, to my defense, my dear, I was simply so happy to be marrying the girl of all my dreams, I couldn't control myself," Barry said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Before accepting it, Iris told him, "You're lucky I love you."

Sara cleared her throat as she walked closer to the small group. "Guys, as much as I love a tender moment, we have work to do, don't you think?"

Oliver made a mental note to make sure he told Sara how impressed he was at her increased confidence as a leader and taking charge. Even though the bratty part of him was offended because it felt she'd overstepped her boundary. As if being in charge was only a role he himself could carry out. Oliver pushed the thought to the back of his mind to evaluate later.

"You're right, Sara. What do we all need to do?" Barry asked.

"Inform the President, I'd think, right Sara?" Oliver asked.

Sara flinched slightly, probably only observable to Oliver because he knew her so well. He figured she was surprised he didn't take over the leadership from her as rudely as he might have done in the past. "Yes and see if she needs assistance in informing anyone else. Barry, perhaps you should –"

Barry had sped off before she could complete her sentence. She sighed. "Does he _always_ do that?"

Iris shrugged. "Yeah, most of the time he does. He gets excited about the suggestion and takes off without explanation."

Oliver smirked. At least he wasn't the only one irritated by Barry and his enthusiasm. He considered Barry one of his best friends, of course, but the way Barry irked him sometimes reminded Oliver of a little brother. One you love dearly but occasionally want to strangle.

Barry returned in five minutes. "She apologized for believing the Nazis. The minute we left, the soldiers took over the White House. They left about twenty minutes ago. She and the government have already begun to fix everything which the Nazis had changed or manipulated." Looking at Oliver he said, "She's also busy checking with other world leaders to ensure no other Nazis are still around. Anywhere."

Both Sara and Oliver nodded. Sara looked over at Oliver with a small smile on her face.

Oliver observed her look and smile. "What's that for, Sara?"

"You've grown, Ollie. You can work as a team now."

"You've also grown, as a leader. I'm proud of you."

Sara attempted to hide it, but Oliver could tell she was proud of his praise. Clearing her throat, she said in a louder voice to everyone, "Well, can anyone think of anything else we need to do to put this mission to bed?"

The rest of group talked amongst themselves. No one else could come up with anything left undone. Team Supergirl decided they would return home so their leader could rest and recover from the adventure.

Kara gave Barry and Iris a weak hug. "I'm sorry your wedding got screwed up because of me."

"Oh you! It's hardly your fault someone came looking for your heart," Iris said. "The important thing is we all survived." She and Barry exchanged a look. "We've decided we're going to make it simple and get married at City Hall. We did the entire 'walk down the aisle' business, after all. And I'm in no mood to buy another wedding dress."

Everyone exchanged good-byes with Team SG. Cisco opened a breach and Team SG returned home. Cisco was about to open another breach for Team Arrow to return home, when Iris spoke up.

"Barry, isn't it too bad we simply can't get married right now? Besides family, of course, everyone else we care about is here. The lake holds special memories for us, and the sun is shining so beautifully."

"Dig is an ordained minister. He had gone on the internet so he could marry his brother and Carly several years ago," Oliver offered.

Exchanging looks with Iris, Barry smiled and said, "I'll be right back." He sped off and Sara gave out a loud sigh.

"I guess he does do that often."

A chorus of "yeses" rang out, and then everyone smiled. Oliver and Sara herded everyone toward the lake. Barry arrived with Dig, who promptly threw up. "Barry, you really need to give me some warning before you do that." Looking sternly at him, he said, "If you don't I swear I'll find some way to hurt you."

Barry looked apologetic. "Well, we were wondering –"

Iris took his arm and stopped him. "Honey, let me handle this." She smiled at Dig and said, "I apologize for my overeager fiance, but we were wondering if you'd marry us now, right here."

"I thought you'd done that on Saturday?"

"Dig, we'll explain everything later," Oliver said. "Will you do it?"

"Of course." As they joined the others, Dig leaned to whisper into Oliver's ear, "You know I was joking with Barry, right?"

Oliver nodded. "I know, but it's good to let the kid worry a little, I think."

Felicity caught up with them and grabbed Oliver by the arm. "I was thinking maybe this is the right moment for us…if you would want to…get married…if you still want to."

Oliver shook his head. "We really should allow Barry and Iris to have their moment." Kissing the top of her head, he added, "Besides, both Thea and your mother would roast us alive if we didn't get married with them present."

Felicity blushed again and banged herself on the forehead. "You're right. Why don't I think first and speak later?"

Oliver kissed her cheek. "It's okay, honey, I'm getting used to it. I'll be there with you from now on to help you with embarrassing moments."

"My green-wearing masked knight," Felicity said, leaning to kiss him as they reached the others. "We'll discuss our wedding plans when we get home."

Having reached the lake, everyone faced the lake in a half-circle around Barry and Iris. Dig took his place in front of them, and Caitlin and Cisco took their places as best man and maid of honor beside the couple. Dig waited until everyone was settled and he had everyone's attention. He then began the ceremony.

 **AN: I do apologize for ending this story here. If I get ambitious, or the Muse speaks, I'll write out the West-Allan nuptials, and possibly also the Queen-Smoak nuptials. I'm not sure though.**

 **I also hope you enjoyed this story. Like I said, it went in a different direction than I had expected. Suddenly I didn't know what to write the different battles I thought I'd include, so I ended it earlier than I had thought.**

 **I hope you liked it, and if you haven't left a review, I hope you do. And thank you if you've been leaving reviews. Always appreciated so much! I hope you will return to my next new story as well.**


End file.
